The Only Choice - Interlude: Thoughts
by crammit
Summary: A lesson in mind games quickly turns into a lesson about control. Rated M for lady vampire sexy times.


**Title:** The Only Choice - Interlude: Thoughts  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** A lesson in mind games quickly turns into a lesson about control. Rated M for lady vampire sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

**A/N:** This is part of a series of companion pieces to "The Only Choice" story. While this can be read separately as a stand-alone piece, it does rely a little more heavily on my story "The Only Choice" for context. So, you know, if you wanted to, you could always go read that. I wouldn't mind. :-)

* * *

Scrolling down the page, I point to a name towards the bottom and look up to meet Declan's interested gaze, "Here…what about this one?"

Reading over my shoulder, I hear Declan mumbling the horse's description, his laugh as he reaches the end making me turn around to face him, "What?"

"Santana, the horse sounds like Brittany."

"What? No it doesn't."

Laughing again, Declan snatches the paper from my hand, clearing his throat and making a show out of reading the description, "Beautiful three-year old _Palomino_ filly for sale. Incredible trail horse. Incredibly quick, smart and soft."

At my blush, Declan laughs louder, making kissing noises as I reach for the paper. Abruptly his laugh ends on a yelp, Sara grabbing the paper from his hand as he rubs the back of his head. Handing the paper back to me, Sara smiles at me, grabbing Declan's wrist and leading him back towards the stables, her voice fading as they enter the barn, "Stop giving Santana a hard time, Declan. I think it's adorable how much she…"

Straining my ears to catch the end of her sentence, I feel my lower belly clench as your thoughts slide into my mind.

_Does that mean you want to ride me, San?_

Looking around quickly, I scan the darkness for you, turning around in a circle with a scowl as I hear you laugh in my head.

_Where are you, Brittany?_

_Well, where's the fun in that? I think you should have to find me._

Taking a couple to steps away from the stables, I spin and turn around the other way as a smile makes its way across my face, your teasing tone causing my pulse to race a little faster.

_Now you're getting warmer._

Reaching the end of the fence, I take one step to head down the road before your voice warns me that I'm getting colder. Heading back the way I came, I realize that I'm again heading towards the stables before your voice stops me again. Spinning around slowly in a circle, I let my eyes completely change, sharpening my focus as I try to see your hiding place. Unable to make out even a hint of you anywhere, I lean back against the fence in front of the stables and stare across the road, scowling further as I hear the amusement in your voice.

_It's hot when you grind your teeth like that._

_Brittany, when I find you…_

_Mmmm…I can't wait till you find me._

Before I can respond, I see Declan and Sara walk out from the barn, leading one of our newest fillies out for a walk around the yard. Returning Sara's wave, I move along the fence a few feet until I'm next to her, climbing up to sit on top of the fence as Declan takes his horse through her paces. Watching for a few minutes, I tune out Declan's calm voice as I feel the tingling along the back of my skull as you start to converse with me again.

_Sa-a-ntaana, are you giving up so easily?_

_As you've apparently turned into a ghost as well as a vampire, I don't see how this game is hardly fair._

_You're cute when you're not winning at something._

Sara's clapping cuts off my reply, my eyes drawn to her smiling face as she encourages Declan with the filly, her expectant look forcing me to come up with an appropriate response and I clap my hands after her, missing the amused glance Declan throws our way. Leaning her weight on her elbows on the fence post behind her, Sara brushes her curly hair away from her face and looks over at me, her voice playful as speaks, "What has you so distracted, Santana? I thought you'd want to see our new girl in action?"

_Yes, don't you want to see your new girl in action?_

Blinking rapidly, I clear my throat as I ignore your voice, feeling sweat break out along my lower back as I answer Sara, "Nothing. Just a long day…er, night. You know."

Looking away from the amusement in Sara's eyes, I pointedly turn my attention back to Declan, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on the filly's movements, my thoughts questioning as I seek you out.

_Brittany, what are you doing?_

_I'm practicing...I thought you wanted me to practice?_

_I do want you…_

_I want you too._

Rolling my eyes as you cut me off, I casually look around again, using the pretense of a twisting back stretch to turn and look around the sides of the inn, hoping to catch you there.

_Oooh, so close but not quite._

Unable to hold back a smile, I turn back and rest my hands against the wood on either side of my legs, watching as Declan calls out for one of the stable hands to bring out a saddle and blanket. Sitting in comfortable silence next to Sara as Declan saddles the filly, I'm forced to quickly tighten my hands on the wood as the sound of your moan slides into my thoughts. Trying desperately to keep my breathing steady, I let my hair fall over the shoulder closest to Sara as my eyelids flutter closed.

_God, Brittany, what are you doing right now?_

_I told you…I'm practicing._

_Practicing what exactly?_

_I'm practicing just how I'm going to take my two fingers and slide them slowly along your wet…_

Sara's hand on my knee almost dislodges me from the top of the fence and I cover my moan with a cough, shaking my head slightly as I will the blush away from my cheeks, "I'm sorry, Sara. Did you say something?"

"Declan wants to know if you wanted him to bring out Asim so you can see how his foreleg is healing?"

"Yeah…yes, that's fine," Looking over to Declan, I give him a thumbs up and try to settle myself more comfortably on the fence, feeling the sweat gather behind my knees as another low moan teases its way into my mind. Ignoring Sara's side-eye as I take a deep inhale and then exhale slowly, I make a concerted effort to relax my shoulders, the only sign of my agitation manifesting itself in my fingers tapping against the wood.

_Are you okay, baby?_

I greet your teasing question with silence, watching as Declan leads Asim out of the stable, staring at them at them like they both carry the secret of the Universe in their gaits.

_Ignoring me won't work. I can see you, you know._

Very slowly, I bring my hand behind my head under the guise of scratching the back of my neck and instead extend my middle finger until I hear your voice again.

_That's not very nice, San. I can think of another use for that finger instead of using it to be mean to me. In fact, I think you should turn around so you can see exactly what else you could be doing._

Jumping down from the fence, I raise my hands in apology at Declan's admonishment as my sudden movement causes Asim to shift anxiously against the reins. Wiping my sweaty palms against my pants, I lean one elbow on top of the fence, trying to casually look over my shoulder to see if I can spot you behind me. Again, I'm greeted with empty space as you are nowhere to be found.

_Where are you?_

_I'm not going to tell you. You have to find me._

Releasing a frustrated groan, I turn back around and cross my arms over my chest, shrugging off Sara's question to see if anything was wrong, keeping my attention on Asim's leg as he moves around the yard.

_Santana, don't be like that. Turn back around again and I'll tell you where…_

"He looks better, Declan," Calling out to Declan, I cut off your thought, cringing a bit as I feel your annoyance creep over me. "Why don't you bring him back inside, though? Let him get some more rest and we'll take another look tomorrow night."

"Sure thing, Santana," Declan turns Asim to walk him back to the stables, waving Sara over to help him get the horses settled for the night.

Turning to me before she walks away, Sara pats my arm with a knowing look, walking slowly backwards as she speaks softly to me, "I used to do the same thing with Declan."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Laughing, Sara stops walking and looks over her shoulder to make sure Declan isn't near before looking at me with a big grin, "When I was first started learning to communicate with just our thoughts? I used to drive him crazy during your meetings with him. The sweet thing, his face would get so red. It was a wonder neither you nor Robert ever said anything to him. I noticed Brittany wasn't with you tonight and you're usually very present when it has to do with the horses."

"Was it that obvious?"

Covering her mouth on a laugh, Sara makes her way back to me, placing her hand on my shoulder as she leans up to whisper in my ear, "Yes. But that wasn't what really tipped me off."

"What then?"

"Brittany isn't as sneaky as she thinks she is. I saw her in your office window when I was coming out of the stables with Declan before," Pressing an affectionate kiss to my warm cheek, Sara pats my shoulder before walking into the stables and leaving me standing alone by the fence.

Turning around slowly, I look up to my office, my weight sinking against the wood at my back as I see you standing at the window, wearing one of my shirts with only the middle two buttons closed. The moonlight is diluted by hazy clouds drifting in the night sky but I can make out the blonde of your hair, resting in loose curls around your shoulders. One of your hands rests on the window ledge in front of you and, continuing my observation of your body, I feel my teeth click down when I see that your other hand is slowly moving underneath the bottom of the shirt. Your sly grin reaches me a moment before your voice rushes through my thoughts.

_Mmmmm…you found me. I've been…God…trying to be so good but watching you try not to react to me, it's been so hard…_

I feel my sex clench as your voice is cut off by an almost audible groan from the window. Looking over my shoulder to make sure that Declan and Sara are still in the stables, I take two long strides towards the inn before bending my knees and jumping to the awning below my office window. Your gasp of surprise rushes past my ear as I jump up to the ledge next to you and pull myself up into my office, landing quietly on my feet as you turn to face me.

Looking out the window and then back at me, your sly grin is now replaced with an excited smile, your voice losing some of its husky quality as you point to my feet, "Wait, we can do that? We can jump like that?"

I feel myself wanting to smile at your excitement and answer your question but the clouds choose that moment to part, moonlight streaming into the room and glinting on the wetness covering the fingers you are using to point at my feet. Stepping towards the office door, I look at you over my shoulder, watching as you drop your hand to your side, "Don't move."

Reaching up, I grab the top of the wood piece that serves as the bar to lock my door, slowly dropping it across the frame and locking everyone out of my office. Turning back towards you, I grab the hem of my long sleeved shirt and pull it over my head, dropping it on the floor as I walk to stand in front of you. While you watch me, I unbutton my pants, letting them fall to the floor as I step out of them, kicking them behind me. Shaking my head when you reach for the buttons on your shirt, I grin at your huff of frustration and gesture to the chair behind my desk.

_Sit._

Your brow furrows at my unspoken command and you look uncertainly to the chair before looking back at me, "But San, I thought we were going to…you know."

Reaching over, I close the open windows, careful to avoid brushing against you even as my mouth waters from the smell of your arousal. Straightening up, I stand just a few inches from you, licking my lips and smirking as your eyes follow the motion.

_You wanted to practice so, we're going to practice. Go sit down, love._

You brush past me on the way to my chair and I have to curl my hand into a fist to keep from grabbing for you. Listening as you settle yourself on the chair, I slowly walk over to stand across from you, my desk sitting chaperone between us. Leaning my palms on the desk, I let my eyes travel from the tips of your feet, across your slightly spread thighs, over the fair skin I can see in the barely buttoned shirt, to your face with your parted mouth and golden eyes. Smiling at you, I raise my hand and point to your fingers, shifting my legs against the growing wetness I can feel starting to dampen my sex, "Are you ready for this lesson?"

I have to bite my cheek to hold back the laughter at your quick nod of agreement, winking as I turn my back to you and rest my hips against the edge of the desk, my fingers curling over the edge as I close my eyes and keep the image of you in the forefront of my mind.

_Good girl. Now, I want you to take your hands and place them against the inside of your thighs. Slowly slide your fingertips against your skin and tell me what you feel._

Your soft moan is audible and I wait a few seconds to see if you are going to answer me with your thoughts, my breathing deepening as I feel your thoughts connect with mine.

_Soft…my skin is soft and I can feel the bottom of the shirt brushing against my wrists. I feel…wet. The insides of my thighs are wet._

_Spread your legs a little wider. What do you feel now?_

_The shirt is sliding over the outside of my thighs and…God…I feel wet and open._

Gritting my teeth against the image, I curl my fingers tighter against the wood, my nipples almost painfully hard as I hear your breathing start to increase behind me. Closing my eyes and focusing only on your body, I picture your hands and continue the lesson.

_Don't touch yourself yet, Brittany. I want you to open the two buttons on your shirt and take it off, let it fall to the floor. Good. Put your hands on your stomach and slide them across your skin, cup your breasts and tell me if your nipples are hard._

_Yes._

_Good. Wet your thumbs with your mouth and then run them over your nipples…pretend it was my tongue and tell me how it feels._

_It feels good but it's not the same. I want your mouth on me, San. You could suck them and make them so much harder._

Curling forward, I can't quite bite back a groan as your thoughts force my lower belly to pulse. I can feel sweat starting to break out across my back and I dig my feet harder into the floor, the desire to close my legs and find some relief starting to cloud my thoughts. Swallowing hard, I compromise and turn my cheek to press against my shoulder, the smell and sound of you stronger now.

_Soon, baby. First, I want you to bring your hands back down between your legs and use two fingers to hold yourself open…move your other hand slowly between your legs. Tell me how wet you are…tell me how you feel._

_Santana…God, I can't…I need you._

_We're not finished with the lesson yet. Use your thoughts…tell me what your hands are feeling._

_Mmmm…my two fingers are already wet and my skin is warm against my hand. Everything feels so soft and so wet…I'm so wet for you right now. I can see you holding onto the desk so tightly right now and you look so good. I want to reach over and pull you against me so you can feel for yourself what just looking at you does to me. I can hear how fast you're breathing…_

Squeezing my eyes shut, I give in a little bit and let my thighs rub together, overcome with the sound of your wetness as you slowly obey my command to touch yourself. The little moans you are making are pulling me out of our connection, my hips rocking subtly against the edge of the desk as your words filter into my thoughts in random pulses.

_Wish…your tongue…I want…so deep…please…_

"Santana, please…touch me."

Shaking my head as your breathless voice reaches my ears, I open my eyes and turn to face you, my teeth nicking my bottom lip as they click down. Your eyes never leave mine as I make my way around the desk, falling to my knees in front of you and resting my hands on top of your thighs. Shaking my head as your hand stops moving, I drop my gaze between your legs and take a deep breath before speaking again, "Don't stop. Let me watch you."

Your back arches at my words, your finger slowly sliding inside, the muscles of your forearm bunching and relaxing as you start to rock your hips against your hand. Obliging your request from earlier, I lean up and suck your nipple into my mouth, my tongue flicking against it as I feel your arm continue to work between us. Moving your two fingers, you press your thumb against my chin and move me away from your chest, sliding your wet fingers into my mouth as your hips start to move a little bit faster against your other hand. Cleaning the wetness from your fingers as you watch me, I reach down and grab your wrist, slowly pulling it away from between your legs, "I think we're done with this lesson."

Releasing your hands, I rest my weight back and drop my shoulders under your thighs, pulling your hips to the edge of my chair as I waste no time in burying my mouth between your legs. I can feel your wetness against my cheeks and your low moan of encouragement has me opening my mouth wide, thrusting inside you with my tongue as your nails scrape the back of my hands. Rolling your hips, I hear the dull thud of your heels hitting the top of the desk behind me, your thigh muscles flexing against my shoulders, your voice barely audible over the sounds of my own moans, "Yes, please…oh my God…"

Feeling you start to pulse against my tongue, I grip your hips tighter as I raise my head slightly, sucking your clit into my mouth in a steady rhythm. Your hand goes to the back of my head as you start to grind your hips against the pressure, your eyes finding mine as I look up to watch you move. Bringing your other hand behind your head to hold onto the top of the chair, your eyes remain half-lidded as your mouth drops open, your back arching as you come against my mouth, my tongue moving slowly through your wetness as your legs flex around my head. Closing my eyes, I keep my lips and tongue in constant motion between your legs, easing you down from your orgasm as your back slowly relaxes against the chair, your hands dropping weakly to my shoulders. Running my cheek along the inside of your thigh, I slowly ease your legs back down to the floor, rising up on my knees as you pull me in for a kiss, cleaning your wetness from my mouth with your tongue. After a few minutes, you pull back and cup my face in your hands, your serious look giving way to a smile as you take a deep breath and shake your head, "Fucking hell, Santana."

Laughing, I soothe my hands along your hips, pressing my thumbs against your hipbones as I lightly chastise you, "Listen to that mouth, love. You've been spending too much time with Robert."

Instead of a response, you drop your hand between my legs, two fingers sliding into my wetness as your other hand grips my hair and pulls my head back, your smile turning to a smirk at my gasp of pleasure, "But San, I thought you liked my mouth."

"I do…I really, really do. God, don't stop what you're doing right now."

Running your two fingers along the sides of my clit slowly, you let go of my hair and reach back to shove the chair away from you, sinking to your knees in front of me so that we are face to face. Reaching past my shoulder to brace your hand against the edge of the desk behind me, you bring your mouth to the side of my neck, nipping lightly at the skin as you teasingly circle my entrance with the tips of your fingers. Pressing a kiss below my ear, you keep your mouth there as I spread my legs a little wider, my hands holding tightly to your ribs as you whisper in my ear, "Do you want me to tell you what I'm feeling now?"

My breath is forced from my chest as you curl your wrist and drive your two fingers inside me, your other hand pushing off the desk to hold my lower back as I start to tremble, my impending orgasm thrumming along my veins as I lick my lips, still tasting your wetness in my mouth. Trying to rock my hips against your fingers, I'm forced to bring my hands to your shoulders as your arm tightens around my back, my mouth falling open at your harsh words at my ear, "No. Don't move, San. Just let me take you like this. It was all I could think about since you left with Declan earlier."

Opening my legs wider, I feel the tingling start to build in my lower stomach, my toes curling against the floor as you sink your body down a little lower against mine, the heel of your palm tapping against my clit with every thrust. Digging my fingers into your shoulders, I can feel your panting breaths brushing over my chest as I tip my head back and groan out my release into the room, your hand pressing hard against me as your fingers continue to pulse inside me. Wrapping my arms around your shoulders, I press my cheek against my arm, arching my hips away as the pleasure starts to be too much. Moaning softly as you pull your fingers out, I shuffle forward as you wrap your arms around my waist, humming into the feeling as your sweaty body presses against me.

Looking over your shoulder, I can't help but start laughing, easing my embrace as you lean back to look at me, "San, what's so funny?"

"You owe me a new office chair, love."

Still laughing, I watch you look over your shoulder, your eyes wide as you take in the smashed pieces of wood that used to be my chair. With a blush, you look back at me, your voice soft as you smile, "Oops?"

Kissing the tip of your nose, I reach down and grab your hands, helping you up as I stand and drop back to rest my ass against my desk. Grinning at you, I swing your arms playfully as I look over to the wood pieces on the floor, "It's okay, Brittany. There was bound to be collateral damage during some of your lessons." Pulling you closer, I hug you against me, pressing a kiss to your cheek before leaning back and dropping my voice, "Besides, now we have another reason to do more strength training. I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for you then."


End file.
